


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by PrettyTheWorld



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, New York, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, community: qaf_giftxchnge, holiday schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyTheWorld/pseuds/PrettyTheWorld
Summary: The gang joins Brian and Justin in New York for the holidays. Brian has plans for all of them -- Justin included. Set ~10 years post-canon.





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> Gift Request: fluff/schmoop, angst, hurt/comfort, sexy fun times, porn without plot Brian/Justin some sexy times (porn without plot) or something angsty, like Brian's cancer returns or Justin gets cancer, a fic set post-bashing where Justin is still recovering, or something where Brian is hurt and Justin has to do the comforting. Or just some holiday schmoop.
> 
> Written for 2017 QAF Gift Exchange

Justin could hear them before he even got to the door. After he stepped out of the elevator, he just stood on the landing and listened for a moment, relishing the familiar sounds of chaos.

“Holy smokes, Michael! Can you believe this view?” _Debbie._

“Ohmigod! We’re practically IN Central Park!” _Emmett._

“Brian, I cannot believe you allowed our 15-year-old son to ride the subway alone!” _Lindsay._

“God, Mom, I made it back alive, didn’t I?” _Gus._

The tone of the latter two voices meant it was time for Justin to make his grand entrance, otherwise known as temporarily saving Brian’s ass. He’d collect his reward for that later.

“Hey everyone,” he called out, walking through the main door of the penthouse.

“Justin!” echoed a chorus of voices as the crowd rushed toward him. Only Brian, Gus, and Ted remained back, allowing the others to swarm him.

“Your new home is absolutely beautiful, sweetheart,” Jennifer told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she embraced him.

“Thanks, Mom,” Justin replied, grinning. “But you’re the one who helped us find it!”

“I know, but I haven’t seen it since the decorators finished. It’s just exquisite!”

Brian had had the decorators prepare for the holidays after they’d put the finishing touches on everything else, so swags of pine embellished with shiny red and chrome balls and twinkling white lights were artfully draped around the rooms, with matching arrangements on various tables. In the corner, a massive tree was decorated and gifts overflowed from beneath.

Truthfully, it was kind of like the Twilight Zone to Justin, because this so wasn’t Brian, but he knew Brian was trying hard to give him and their family the kind of holiday they wanted, and his efforts only made Justin love him more.

“Welcome home, Sunshine,” Brian said, welcoming Justin with a smile and a kiss, as soon as the others had finished their greetings and he could make his way over.

“You think she forgot yet?” Justin murmured into Brian’s ear, letting him know that he’d heard the previous comments.

Brian snorted. “Not a chance.”

As Justin removed his winter garments, everyone settled back into their previous positions, with Debbie, Emmett, Michael and Ben standing at the windows, looking out at the city, Jennifer, Lindsay and Brian in the kitchen, Melanie sitting on the Barcelona sofa with Ted and Blake, Carl sitting in the matching chair opposite them reading the Times, and Gus occupied by his iPhone, now keeping a safe distance from his mother.

“Where’s everyone else?” Justin asked, wandering over to the kitchen before Lindsay could start in on Brian again.

“Jenny asked Drew to take her to see some of the lights just over in the park,” Lindsay explained, sipping from her Moscow Mule.

“Oh yeah, we should all go over sometime,” Justin said, nodding. “If you know where to go, the views are pretty amazing.”

“You do know all the best spots,” Jennifer agreed, smiling. “Oh, and Tucker went out to finish some last minute shopping. I’m not sure where he went, but I’m quite aware that Kate Spade is just down the block.”

“So is Michael Kors,” Justin offered, amused by the mischievous twinkle in his mother’s eyes.

“Givenchy,” Brian added.

“Chanel.”

“Oscar de la Renta.”

“Hermès.”

“Armani.”

“Badgley Mischka.”

“Fred Leighton….”

“Alright you two, we get it. You live in a shopper’s paradise!” Jennifer declared, throwing her hands up and laughing.

“That’s hardly got to be a surprise,” Brian said, smirking. He turned his attention to Justin. “How was work today? You said you had news for me?”

“Oh!” Justin’s grin hit full wattage as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders. “Guess who sold a painting today?” he purred.

“That’s fucking amazing! You’re fucking amazing!” Brian pressed a hard and proud kiss to Justin’s mouth as Lindsay and Jennifer both gasped.

“Sweetheart, that’s wonderful!” Jennifer exclaimed.

“Justin, congratulations!” Lindsay added, and both hugged him again once Justin stepped out of Brian’s embrace. The moment was cut short when Justin’s stomach rumbled loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

The holiday crowds in the gallery had made taking a lunch break next to impossible, but he’d been doing live painting that afternoon, and had actually sold the piece he was working on for significantly more than he had intended to ask for it. It was a great surprise, even if he wouldn’t see the money until after the New Year.

“So what’s the plan for dinner?” Justin asked, looking at Brian.

“I made a reservation at Bar Italia for 8 o’clock. It’s close and I figured it would be the most pleasing to a variety of palates.”

Justin nodded appreciatively and glanced at his watch. “Just enough time to shower the paint off of me, and then I’ll be ready to go.”

Brian glanced around the room, at everyone’s various states of occupation. Seeming satisfied, he turned to Justin with a knowing look.

Justin just smiled and then headed for the stairs. Behind him, he heard Brian mutter, “Just play amongst yourselves… with yourselves… whatever keeps you busy for the next twenty minutes?” followed by Jennifer’s cry of “I don’t need to know this!” and Lindsey’s warning, “This conversation isn’t over!”

Justin was pulling off his shirt by the time Brian caught up with him, wrapping his arms around Justin’s bare torso from behind.

“You’re so hot when you’re successful,” Brian murmured as he pressed open-mouthed kisses down the side of Justin’s neck.

“So are you,” Justin replied, taking one of Brian’s hands and moving it down to his dick.

“Must be why we make such a good pair,” Brian mused, cupping Justin’s balls through his pants.

“We’ve got a house full of company who know exactly what we’re doing… including our son…” Justin warned, his words contradicting the moan that escaped from his throat immediately afterward.

“Maybe most of them have never seen the house before today, but they’re not new here,” Brian replied, inserting his hands into Justin’s pants, and pushing them to the floor. His own clothed cock ground into Justin’s newly exposed ass.

“I just mean we better hurry.”

Brian grinned, pushing Justin toward the bathroom. “Say no more.”

***

By the time Brian and Justin returned back to the main level, freshly fucked and showered, Drew and Jenny had returned, and both greeted Justin happily.

“Are we eating soon, Dad?” Gus asked.

“Yeah, Sonny Boy. Jennifer, why don’t you text Tucker and just tell him to meet us at the restaurant. It’s across the street, right at 66th and Madison,” Brian said. “Reservation’s under Kinney, party of 16.”

“These restaurants are so fuckin’ tiny, we’re gonna have the place to ourselves, I bet,” Debbie said, wrapping her red and black cheetah-print shawl around her.

“At least a side of it,” Justin agreed, shrugging on his own coat.

They had to take the elevator in two groups, but eventually, everyone, including Tucker, gathered on the sidewalk in front of Brian and Justin’s building.

“Did you find something?” Justin murmured to his mother’s husband as they headed across the street.

“I did, they’re holding it for me until tomorrow,” Tucker replied quietly. “Didn’t want to show up to dinner with a telltale shopping bag.”

Justin chuckled. “If you got it where I think you did, I could call in the morning. My friend Marin works there, so I can ask her to have it wrapped and drop it off at our place, if you want.”

“That would be awesome,” Tucker replied gratefully. “Thanks.”

At one time, Justin would never have envisioned that conversation happening, but time and maturity had allowed him and Tucker to develop a mutual respect for one another, and Justin had to admit that, even a decade later, Tucker was exactly what his mother needed.

Jennifer caught up with them by that point, so before she could ask any questions, Justin sped up to join Brian at the head of the crowd as they approached the restaurant’s entrance.

“Ah, signor Kinney, benvenuto,” the maître d greeted them in his light Italian accent. He was an attractive guy in his mid-twenties; someone Brian would’ve easily had pressed against the restroom wall had it been about ten years earlier. But, in this lifetime, he simply greeted him with a smooth, “Evening, Renato. I made a reservation for 16 tonight?”

“Of course. You’ve got the whole family in town, yes? We have your table ready for you. Follow me, per favore.”

The table was cozy and about as private as they could have hoped to find in the restaurant’s open floorplan. Brian and Justin’s two favorite servers, Luciano and Sergio made sure that everyone had what they needed, charmed the women, and good-naturedly responded to the (mostly) innocent flirting of some of the men.

To Justin’s surprise, dinner was almost entirely peaceful until they’d finished their entrees, and Luc was working his way around the table, distributing pre-dessert cappuccinos.

“He’s fine, thanks,” Lindsay said, intervening before a cup could be placed in front of Gus.

“Oh c’mon, Mom,” he protested, looking at her with wide, irritated eyes.

“I think you’ve had quite enough grown up experiences for today,” she replied, her tone final as she shot a glare in Brian’s direction.

“Linds,” Justin spoke up hesitantly. “You know, most kids here start riding the subways alone by the time they’re 12 or 13… at least during the daytime hours.”

Lindsay opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again, glancing over at Melanie with a look that heavily implied she was looking for support. 

Melanie shrugged, her next words surprising them all. “I don’t know, Linds. Gus has been coming here for a long time. He knows the city better than we do.”

“And,” Brian cut in firmly, “if I didn’t think he could handle it safely or responsibly, I wouldn’t allow him to do it.”

“He’s been on the subway with us a million times,” Justin explained. “And he’s only allowed to take routes between stations we’ve already been through at least a couple times.”

“A million times with you,” Brian corrected. “Occasionally with me.”

“Besides, I always text Dad or Justin before I get on and once I’m off too,” Gus interjected.

“Not that it happens often where he’s alone,” Justin added, before Lindsay could protest further. He could see the wheels turning and the alarm building in her head.

“I’m just amazed that Brian rides the subway at all!” Melanie remarked, giving Brian a smirk that was immediately reciprocated.

“Anything for my Sonny Boy.”

“I still don’t like this,” Lindsay said, but it was clear that she knew there was no point in continuing the argument.

“No one bothers me on the trains anyway,” Gus said. “The adults mind their own business, and the high school kids think I’m older than I am, so they leave me alone.”

“Fortunately, his stature takes after his gracefully-aging man,” Brian quipped, immediately taking a sip from his coffee to hide his smile.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, but finally dropped the subject.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Ben asked from his seat further down the table.

“Christmas Eve in New York City!” Debbie exclaimed. “This place is fuckin’ magical!”

“Ma!” Michael protested, gesturing toward his daughter.

“Not like I don’t hear that word a hundred million times from basically everyone,” Jenny protested, rolling her eyes.

“Listen to my granddaughter,” Debbie agreed, winking at Jenny. Michael sighed in surrender.

“We have plans for everyone,” Justin said, effectively halting any further arguments.

Emmett grinned, clapping with excitement. “Ooh, I like the sound of that! Don’t keep us in suspense!”

“Well,” Brian began, setting down his cup. “The first part of the day is yours. I’ve got to take care of some things in the office. Justin can direct you to the festive shit of your choice in the meantime.”

Justin gave the group a rueful smile and elbowed Brian in the arm. They all smiled back, equally as knowing.

“Just be back at our place by 3:30 in your holiday best. We’ve got tickets.”

“For what?” Jenny asked excitedly.

“It’s a surprise,” Brian replied casually. “You’ll know when you get your ticket tomorrow. Oh, and dinner will be afterward.”

“Is that a surprise too?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head. “Nope, that I can tell you. We have reservations at Fig & Olive after Brian’s surprise.”

“Oh, I love that place,” Blake enthused. “They have the best cocktails.”

“Some of the bartenders aren’t too shabby either,” Ted added, grinning playfully.

“Just good eye candy,” Blake assured, winking at Ted. “But I think you’ll all really enjoy it. Great choice, guys.”

“It was Justin’s idea,” Brian admitted. “But as I’ve always said, the lad’s a genius.” Justin smirked and everyone else exchanged amused glances.

“So where’s it at?” Debbie asked. “Is it near where we’re going first?”

“It’s in Midtown,” Justin said. “On 52nd, between 5th and Madison.”

Debbie nodded vaguely, clearly having little to no idea where Justin meant.

“It’s up and over from St. Patrick’s Cathedral,” Michael supplied. “One block closer to the park, but like you’re going toward Brian and Justin’s.” He turned to Justin and grinned. “You’re too much of a New Yorker now. You still need to give some of us directions in Pittsburghese.”

“Now that made sense!” Debbie declared, laughing. “I still have no idea where the hell we’re going, though.”

“That’s why they call it a surprise,” Brian replied dryly. Debbie gave him the finger, and Brian shrugged, again hiding a smile in response.

After everyone finished dessert and Brian paid the bill, though not without a fight from Tucker and Drew, everyone gathered back on the street in front of the restaurant.

“This was just wonderful, Brian. Thank you so much,” Jennifer gushed, leaning up to kiss her son-in-law on the cheek.

A chorus of other thank yous and well-wishes followed, along with multiple hugs, and everyone split up toward their evening residences—either Brian and Justin’s place or The Lowell, where Brian had (beyond generously) put everyone up for their visit. He’d even offered a suite to Ted and Blake, to have a little holiday staycation. Ted had only ended up accepting at Brian’s absolute insistence that he “put down the calculator for ten goddamn seconds, Theodore, or you’re fired!”

“Think your mom will leave things be?” Justin asked Gus as the three of them rode the elevator back up to the penthouse.

Brian and Gus snorted simultaneously. Both Kinney men were leaning against the back elevator wall with their arms folded. Justin smiled; no mistaking parentage there.

“Have you met my mom?” Gus asked, rolling his eyes. “She’s so dramatic. She treats me like a total baby sometimes. At least Ima gets it, for once.”

Justin loved how Gus had started calling Melanie “Ima” to differentiate between his two mothers. He knew it tickled Mel to death to know her son was interested in learning some Hebrew, even though it drove Brian crazy once in a while.

“Sonny Boy, I’m… at an age not worth mentioning, and your mother still treats me like a baby sometimes. Just accept it,” Brian advised, squeezing his son’s shoulder as they exited the elevator and stepped into the foyer.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gus muttered, following Justin through the door.

“You’ve probably seen it already, but your room’s all set up for you,” Justin told Gus.

Gus smiled genuinely. “Oh yeah! It looks awesome. Thanks for painting it! It looks even cooler in person.”

“Glad you like it,” Justin said. “I think everything you need should be in there, but let us know if there’s anything else.”

“All the shit you like is in the kitchen,” Brian chimed in, walking up behind Justin and wrapping his arms around his chest. “Help yourself. If you don’t know where it is… you’re smart, I’m sure you’ll find it.”

Justin smirked, sensing that Brian was trying to rush things along, if his hard cock pressing into Justin’s ass wasn’t indication enough.

“Thanks Dad,” Gus replied, clearly recognizing the expedited goodnight, but wisely choosing not to acknowledge it. Some things about his dad were just inherent, and he’d come to accept it.

“You’ve got the wifi access and everything?” Justin asked, still wanting to make sure their son was settled. It was his first time officially staying with them since the new place had been completely finished.

“I’m good,” Gus assured him, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Brian discreetly ground into Justin, and Justin glanced back, giving him a severe look before elbowing him and pulling away slightly. Brian huffed lightly in disappointment, but didn’t resist.

“Your dad is going into the office for a bit tomorrow, but I’m off. I don’t know if you’d prefer meeting with everyone for breakfast, or if you want, you and I could—” Justin started.

“Yes, that,” Gus jumped in immediately. “As long as Gram doesn’t care, I’d really rather have some quiet time with you.”

Brian snorted. “She wouldn’t be Deb if she didn’t care.”

Justin laughed. “I’ll text my mom, she can run interference if needed.”

“Thanks,” Gus replied. “That’s the only thing that sucks about everyone being here. New York is usually my chance to have time away from my moms and everyone who’s always nag-nag-nag.”

“Why do you think we left Pittsburgh?” Brian quipped, and Justin laughed, but quickly shushed him.

“Don’t worry, Gus-man. We’re spending the second part of the day with everyone anyway. It’ll be fine.”

“Think we could go to that bagel café near your old place?”

“Ess-a-bagel?” Justin asked. “Sure, but there’s probably gonna be a crazy line.”

“Worth the wait,” Gus decided. “Maybe we could walk to the park and eat them afterward, if it’s not too cold.”

Justin smiled. “That sounds really nice.”

Gus turned his attention to his dad. “Do I get to know what we’re doing tomorrow night, or are you going to make me wait with everyone else?”

Brian contemplated this, quickly making a decision. “Since I know you can keep a secret, and you’re my only cherished flesh and blood on this planet…. We have tickets for the Rockettes’ Christmas Spectacular. VIP seating at Radio City.”

“Wow,” Gus replied, seeming impressed. “Gram’s gonna lose her shit when she finds out.”

Brian and Justin laughed. “Probably,” Brian admitted.

“Jenny too,” Gus added. “And Uncle Emmett.”

“Oh god,” Justin said, realizing how right Gus was, and feeling relieved that he didn’t seem disappointed by the ‘surprise.’ Brian thought that the show option had enough glamour, glitz, and sparkles to please most of their group, and enough attractive women to satisfy the rest. Justin figured that Gus, as a straight teenage boy (much to Brian’s dismay), fell neatly into the latter category. Plus, the Rockettes were a New York staple, and always put on an impressive show.

“I’m a glutton for punishment,” Brian muttered, causing the other two to exchange an amused smirk.

“But you love us,” Justin replied, giving Brian his best shit-eating grin and batting his eyelashes.

Brian gave him an unconvincing scowl. “Something like that.”

“Do you want us to get you a bagel tomorrow, Dad?” Gus asked. “You could leave the office and come meet us in the park.”

“Nah, Sonny Boy. Thanks for the offer, but I’ve got a shitload to finish, and I want to try to get back here before the rest of the wolves descend. You and Justin have fun.”

Gus shrugged and then smiled at Justin. “Okay, sweet.”

Justin grinned back. “Sounds like a plan. If I’m not awake by the time you’re up, just send a text. It should wake me up.”

“Orrrrr you can just come wake me up, because I seriously doubt I’ll be up before you.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Teenagers.”

Gus shrugged matter-of-factly. “I need my beauty rest if I’m gonna grow up to be as attractive as you, Dad.”

Justin burst out laughing, doubling over and almost losing his balance. Brian stood dumbfounded for several moments, before letting go of his inhibitions and allowing his façade to crack as a genuinely hearty laugh escaped.

“And don’t you forget it!” Brian said, reaching over to ruffle Gus’ hair.

“You’re well on your way, kiddo,” Justin informed him, still chuckling. “Totally your father’s son.”

“Lucky me,” Gus replied, pretending to sound sarcastic, but looking pleased with himself.

Brian’s eyes gleamed with pride, and it warmed Justin to the core. These were the family moments he lived for. The tender moment, however, was short lived, as Justin felt Brian press into him again, his previous intentions clearly not forgotten. 

“Better get to sleep, Santa won’t come otherwise,” Brian said, raising an eyebrow at Gus.

Gus smirked. “More like _you_ won’t. It’s not even Christmas Eve yet.”

“Wow, it’s like your son knows you,” Justin teased, looking back at Brian, who simply shrugged.

“Didn’t you two literally just like… before dinner?” Gus shook his head, but he looked more impressed than disgusted. 

Brian laughed. “These are the moments I truly feel like a father. I have so much to teach you.” 

“But maybe we could spare the practical demonstration?” Justin suggested, feeling Brian’s dick against the back of his hip. He looked back over at Gus. “Sorry.”

Gus shrugged this time. “It’s okay. It’s not like you actually do anything in front of me… and besides, I think it’s kinda cool that you’re not afraid for anyone to see how much you love each other… even if it’s your highly impressionable teenage son.” 

“Smart ass,” Brian muttered, but it was clear that Gus’ comment had meant something to him. 

“You know who he sounds like, don’t you?” Justin said, looking back at Brian with a smile.

“Yeah, a certain teenage twat I knew back in the day.”

“And look how that turned out.” Justin gave Brian a smug look. 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Maybe you should try your luck with the older ladies,” Justin told Gus jokingly. “Find yourself a Mrs. Robinson.”

“No interest in cougars here, thank you very much!” Gus said.

“At least someone won’t be taking after Grandpa Tucker,” Brian said, hiding a smile. 

“Oh, shut up!” Justin exclaimed, turning around and slapping him lightly on the arm. 

“And on that note, goodnight, Sonny Boy!” Brian sang out, and ducked out of the doorway with a wave. 

Justin laughed and shook his head before glancing at Gus who was having a similar reaction. 

“I really love coming here to stay with you and Dad,” he said. “It’s so much more relaxed than at home. You guys treat me like I’m actually sort of an adult.” 

Justin nodded, then walked over to sit next to Gus on the edge of his bed. “You’re way more mature than I was at your age.”

“But you moved out and took on your parents before you turned 18! That’s totally sick!”

Justin smiled sadly. “Yeah, I did, but I wouldn’t have wished that on anyone. And I still wasn’t as mature as I thought back then. Besides. You got pretty lucky with the parents you have.”

“All eight million of them,” Gus said with a snort, but then he sobered. “I know I did. But I especially like being here.”

“Well, we love having you, and you’re always welcome.”

Gus smiled. “Thanks, Justin. I hope my dad knows how lucky he is to have you.”

Justin reached over to pull Gus in for a hug. “Thanks, Gus-man. I think we’re pretty lucky to have him too.”

Gus smiled. “For sure.”

“Alright, see you in the morning. Text me if you need anything,” Justin said, standing up to leave. 

“Yup. Sleep well… or whatever,” he said, complete with a shit-eating grin. 

Justin made a face. “Totally your father’s son. Goodnight.”

“Love you, J.”

“Love you too.”

As soon as Justin pulled Gus’ bedroom door shut behind him, he was suddenly surrounded by Brian, whose lips assaulted Justin’s in a bruising kiss. 

“Upstairs,” Justin whispered, pulling Brian in that direction. 

Brian groaned in protest but let Justin go and followed him to their bedroom. The door had barely clicked shut before Brian was all over Justin again, working furiously at the buttons of his shirt while his mouth kissed and licked its way around Justin’s neck.

“Jesus Christ, what’s gotten into you?” Justin laughed, helping Brian with the bottom two buttons and then shrugged off his shirt. 

“Hoping it’s you,” Brian murmured, pausing long enough to give Justin a meaningful look. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Justin asked, raising his eyebrows and working his way down the buttons of Brian’s shirt. “You sure?”

“You are so fucking hot when you parent,” Brian said, by way of apparent explanation.

Justin laughed. “Should’ve known you were listening. We meant what we said, though.”

Brian kissed Justin again, but this one was slow, tender and full of the love he rarely stated but often expressed in his own ways. This time, however, he opted for words. “I’ve always known how lucky I am,” he said softly, brushing a strand of blonde hair back from Justin’s face. _“Want you.”_

“Love you,” Justin replied, kissing the inside of Brian’s wrist.

Brian simply nodded and moved to the bed, pulling Justin with him. On his way, he snagged the bottle of lube and tossed it within a reachable distance on the mattress.

Suddenly, Justin was buzzing with new excitement. It had been close to a year since the last time Brian had bottomed. Justin knew that theoretically, at this stage in their relationship, he could probably top almost anytime he wanted, but it was always so much better when Brian asked for it, and besides that, there was no denying that even fifteen years later, Justin still loved it more than anything when Brian fucked him.

They moved back into each other’s arms, kissing as they wriggled out of their remaining clothing, Brian’s black boxer briefs the last item to join the pile on the floor. 

“How do you want it?” Justin asked, nibbling at Brian’s earlobe as Brian stroked Justin’s cock to full hardness. 

“Just wanna see your face,” Brian said, his gaze soft in the dim light of their room. It was a look reserved for only their most intimate moments, and Justin loved every chance he got to see it. 

Brian shifted them so Justin was lying flat on his back while Brian kneeled perpendicular to his midsection, giving Justin access to reach his hole while he took Justin’s cock into his mouth. 

Justin slicked his fingers and painstakingly started to open Brian up. Brian’s moans reverberated around him. “I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Justin eventually warned, slowly adding a third finger that caused Brian to groan loudly, letting Justin’s cock fall from his lips. He pulled Justin up enough to kiss him deeply as he continued his ministrations. 

“On your back,” Justin decided once Brian was sufficiently prepared, watching as Brian did as he instructed, planting his feet firmly on the bed, knees spread. Justin took a moment to admire the site before him, Brian’s big cock still untouched, but so hard that it hovered over his midsection, leaking precome onto his abdomen.

Justin crawled between Brian’s legs, pushing his thighs apart even more before taking Brian’s balls into his mouth one at a time, and then licking back even further. 

“If you fucking stick your tongue in me, I am going to come like a teenager before your dick even has a chance,” Brian snapped. 

“Want something?” Justin glanced up at Brian with a raised eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips. 

Brian closed his eyes and swallowed hard, shaking his head. “Just… Justin… Please.”

“Put your legs up,” Justin said, pulling back and gesturing toward his shoulders. 

“Someone taught you well.” Brian smirked, but he did as he was told and Justin reached down to line himself up. 

When Justin pushed in, going slow at first to let Brian adjust to the intrusion, Brian let out a slow hiss, waiting for Justin to bottom out before he opened his eyes. 

“Okay?” Justin asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Brian breathed, pulling Justin down to kiss him as they carefully began to move. 

“You feel so amazing,” Justin said against Brian’s mouth as he snapped his hips forward a bit harder, finally feeling Brian buck up to meet him. “So fucking tight.”

“Sure you don’t say that to all the hot guys you fuck?” Brian teased, his voice strained with arousal. 

“You’re it for me, Kinney,” Justin replied, using the headboard to drive himself even deeper, hitting Brian's prostate and causing him to let out an uncharacteristically loud grunt of pleasure. He was rarely the more vocal partner, especially when Justin was on top, so Justin took it as encouragement and went for it, pumping his hips frantically, and eventually reaching between them to wrap his hand around Brian’s cock, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. 

Brian was so turned on that it didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit, pulses of come settling over his stomach and chest.

“Want me to come inside you? I’m so close,” Justin purred. He leaned down to lick a spot of come from near Brian’s shoulder, then kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste himself on Justin’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” Brian whispered when Justin pulled back. He dug his fingertips into the flesh of Justin’s ass, encouraging him to stay inside, and giving Justin the answer he was seeking. Giving a final deep thrust, he came with a shudder before collapsing on Brian’s chest.

“We’re gonna be stuck,” he said with a laugh, drawing his finger through a cooling puddle of come near Brian’s nipple. 

“There are plenty of worse things,” Brian said, smirking. His arms wrapped tightly around Justin’s back, holding him in place. “That’s what showers are for.”

“Feel good?” Justin asked, peppering Brian’s face and neck with light kisses. 

“Fabulous. We probably don’t do that nearly often enough,” Brian admitted. 

“Pretty sure we’ve never done it with someone else in the house,” Justin pointed out, grinning slyly before rolling off of Brian to lie next to him. 

Brian chuckled lightly. “Hope we didn’t scar Sonny Boy too badly.” 

“To be fair, you’ve fucked me plenty of times when he’s been visiting. He probably wouldn’t know the difference.”

“And he spends most of his time at far greater risk for the sounds of muncher sex, so….”

“You’re awful,” Justin said, laughing. 

“What? It’s the truth! Like I said, there are plenty of worse things!”

“Speaking of which,” Justin said, picking at a drying spot of Brian’s come in the middle of his stomach. “Shower then bed? It’s after midnight.”

Brian considered it. “I think I’m too relaxed to move.”

“I’ll suck you off in the shower,” Justin offered, giving Brian a deep kiss and his soft cock a gentle tug before standing up. “Think you’ve got one more in you?”

Brian smiled then forced himself off the bed and followed Justin toward the bathroom. “It _is_ technically Christmas Eve….. Guess Santa Claus won’t be the only one coming today after all.”


End file.
